


All I need is a little bit of lovin'

by little_nymph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consent, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love, More fluff and more fluff, Oral Sex, Seductive Wanda, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Submissive Vision, Sweet Vision (Marvel), True Love, Vaginal Sex, Vision - Freeform, Wanda - Freeform, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nymph/pseuds/little_nymph
Summary: It's early morning in the house.Should Wanda have a taste of breakfast?Or her husband?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	All I need is a little bit of lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fic I’ve ever made - Hope it’s good, but I’m still improving my writing.  
> Another 50s WandaVision short I wanted to make about the cute couple.  
> (I wish they’d stop fighting as of episode 6! :( I just want to see them happy again)

It was early Saturday morning, the sun had barely even begun to rise over Westview but the few rays of sunlight peered through the blinds of the home of the Vision’s. A small house on the corner of the block with nobody inside but a housewife witch and her robot husband peacefully slept in their bed together.

It wasn’t a particularly big house, nor a big bedroom, but it was just the right size for the two of them. 

Vision lay straight on his back, his sleeping mask covering his eyes, but despite being in bed, was still wearing his adorable fluffy bunny slippers which Wanda had bought him all but a few days ago. 

She had told him he looked ‘very dashing’ and he had now worn them every chance he had gotten afterwards, despite the impractical nature. His pyjamas were long and plaid, made with the softest wool and cotton. It felt like sleeping on a cloud along with the big bulky feather doona covers that were evenly laid over him.

He also had a little teddy bear resting on one side next to him. He realized it was a little childish, but he didn’t mind. He loved the small gifts his wife gave him. Despite his heart being synthetic, he knew this to be the most loving place in the world, right by the side of her.

Wanda, however, was much different from her sleeping husband. She slept on the other side of their bed, her covers flung off and her body sprawled out, her head not even resting on her pillow, but on the other side of her husband, the lower half of her body and legs just touching his. 

Her usual curled up hair was now messy and looked like a birds nest, but her silk dress-like pyjamas fell perfectly across her body. One of her hands rested across the short pom-pom hem of her dress, and the other next to her face. Even in sleep, she looked perfect in the eyes of her husband. 

Slowly but surely, the light started to tickle the eyes of Vision under his sleeping mask, and he slowly began to wake up. He gazed over at his adorable sleeping little wife, brushing a little hair from the side of her face. 

She didn’t stir, and he slowly got up, phased into more suitable clothing but still kept his fluffy bunny slippers. He chuckled slightly to himself but went to the kitchen, thinking maybe that Wanda might like some breakfast to wake her up on the fine weekend morning.

He hummed to himself in the kitchen quietly, while trying to think about what she would like for breakfast. He was a little embarrassed that he didn’t even know his wife’s favourite food, even though he didn’t even eat anything. He greased a pan and began to cook a few pieces of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and some toast. He hoped it would do, but he wasn’t sure if she would like it.

Wanda slowly woke up, her eyelids fluttering at the bright light from the window. She extended her arm out to her husband, but when she couldn’t feel him, she opened her eyes to see if he was there and upon not seeing him, her body filled with fear. 

“Vision!” She called out, her voice with a hint of desperation. She almost screamed but she wasn’t sure why.

“I’m in the kitchen my darling!” He called back, a little confused why she seemed so scared. Perhaps she had a nightmare? He shrugged it off and quickly finished the meal he was cooking for her and rushed it into their bedroom, using his super-speed, knocking down Wanda as she slowly tried to get up.

She laughed as she fell back down onto their pillows, all fear she once had seemed gone, but Vision was a little upset he had knocked her down after just getting up.

“I’m so sorry darling, are you alright?” He asked, putting her breakfast tray to the side for a moment, holding her hand and trying to look all down her to make sure no part of her was injured.

“I’m fine, Vis!” She laughed. “A little bit of clumsiness never hurt anyone!” 

She pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him close, just to make sure he was really there. She held him for a little while, resting her own head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and gripped the back of his shirt. It felt nice for him to just be with her. So right, so just, perfect.

“Wanda, Are you sure you’re alright?” Vision asked, pulling away and looking at her in the eyes. They seemed sad, almost with a layer of grief behind the loving glance she usually gave him.

“Ah, Yes, Just a little bit of a scare you gave me, but I’m better now.” She said sheepishly. 

Vision smiled and handed her the tray of breakfast he had prepared earlier. It looked like the image of perfection, all the eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast all cooked like what seemed to be at the right time and temperature.

Wanda marvelled at all of it. “Somehow even though I’m your housewife, you still managed to outdo me in domestic duties?”

“Well, In my defence, I’ve never actually eaten anything before.” He chuckled slightly. “I thought since maybe it’s the weekend and well, I did wake up early, maybe you might like a little surprise.” He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, eager to see what she thought of what he had made her.

She smiled until she noticed the drink that he had provided with the breakfast and had to hide a giggle.

“Uh, Sweetheart, you do realize that warm milk is usually given to children right before bed to make them fall asleep better?” 

“Oh dear, I’m afraid I didn’t.” He said “But surely since it’s the weekend it won’t matter if you sleep in a bit longer? Although I suppose if you don’t want the milk, I could always get you a fresh glass of orange juice from the fridge?” He started to get up to go and get it.

“No, no. Vis, this looks perfect. Thank you so much.” She said.

He grinned a little to himself, glad that she liked the bare minimum breakfast in bed that he could bring her. “You even like it with the warm milk?”

“I certainly won’t be complaining to have a full day with you in bed, Vis.” She smiled wickedly and went back to eating.

Vision felt his entire face get hot at just that sly comment. She surely knew how to get a reaction out of him. Even as she ate here, messy hair and pyjamas, she still made him feel a good kind of nervous. 

She quickly ate as Vision went to sit next to her in bed, resting his head against her, much to the delight of his wife. No words passed between them, just a few shy glances, and Wanda giving a few seductive licks of her lips, causing Vision to look the other way, trying to convince himself that she was just eating and not thinking about anything else. 

She went to bring her glass of warm milk to herself using her powers, but Wanda seemed to have accidentally moved it a bit too fast and it had spilled all over her husband’s casual weekend clothes he had on. 

“Oh Vis, I-!”

“Not to worry, my darling. It’s easily fixed with a little bit of light laundry and some good soap. Nothing I can’t handle.” He chuckled and smiled at her, who didn’t seem too worried about the accident. 

“Vis?”

“Hmm?”

“Wouldn’t you prefer if you just took your whole shirt off completely?” She said, her eyes looking up at him, a hint of desire within them.

“I-, Wanda-” 

“Can I?”

She titled her head to the side and he moved closer to her. She moved the tray and put it to the side of her bedside-table, bringing him closer to her and kissing him passionately on the lips. He felt like he was being devoured, and could still taste the breakfast on her ruby-red lips.

“Wanda, Wanda, Please-” Vision was struggling to find the words, so he just fumbled with his shirt, trying to get it off as fast as he could. He tossed it to the side, not even caring if the milk would stain the carpet or it would make it wet.

Wanda laughed as she traced his chest with her fingers. “Your chest is still all warm and sticky. Maybe you really should take everything off, just so I can make sure you didn’t spill anything elsewhere.”

“W-Wanda,” He was trying so hard to contain himself.

“Do you not want this Vis?” Her tone was relaxed. She did really respect his choice, even if she was a little embarrassed she may have misinterpreted his signs. 

She started getting up out of bed. “I’ll just go and fix myself up a coffee then if you aren’t in the mood-”

He quickly grabbed her arm although she still kept her head turned away from him. She knew just how to play her cards right now. She hid a little snarky smirk.

“Wanda, Please-” His voice was raspy and desperate. 

“What, Vis?”

“I want-” He gulped.

Wanda laughed. “Want what?”

“I want you.” He finally blurted out, his cheeks feeling very hot. He averted his eyes, feeling rather shy now. 

She turned around and came close to his face. “Want me? Want me to what?”

God, it was so hard to say anything to her when she always seemed to be in control of his emotions. 

“Please Wanda, I want you to-” 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he brought his lips to hers, desperate to kiss her again. He tangled his hands through her hair, and brought his kissed down from her lips to her collarbone, trying to take her pom-pom pyjamas off by grabbing at her hemline, but Wanda pulled his hands away.

Vision looked up at her confused. 

“Woah there, sweetheart. You’re getting ahead of yourself now.” She smirked.

“But-”

“Take off your pants.” She whispered in his ear.

It gave him goosebumps, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He phased off all his clothes.

It felt weird that he was naked while she was still clothed, but he didn’t care for the time being. He wanted her so badly that he didn’t care. 

Now it was her who was kissing him, starting from his lips, down to his collarbone, to his chest, and finally down to his crotch. He shivered with fear, but he liked it more than he cared to admit.

She took him in her mouth and he instantly shuddered with the sensation. She was good at this, almost too good. He didn’t know where to put his hands or where to look. She looked up at him and smirked. 

He wouldn’t say he was terrified, but she always made him feel like he was at her mercy. Not that he would complain, but he often wondered if she liked it that way. He felt like she was always putting in so much while he just laid there for her. 

He started gasping loudly as she moved her tongue across him, as she began to move up and down, sucking him down as deep as she could. He was finding it hard to stay quiet, as he was already so turned on by her. She began slowly, trying to remember the right rhythm that he liked, making him cry out her name with each time she brought her mouth around him, each cry making her happier she was getting it right.

She was such as temptress, but she loved the way she was able to make him squirm under her. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

His hand fell hesitantly on her messy hair, light but unsure what else to do with them. 

She took his hand, settling its grip on her head. She wanted to make sure this was really good for him.

"Don’t you want to guide me, Vis?” She asked. He shook his head almost a little too hard. 

“Suit yourself then, you pillow prince.” She smirked.

She continued to go slower and slower, dragging her tongue against him, giggling a little each time she did. He was squirming and trembling with each touch.

“Wanda, darling- Please- don’t tease me- Ah-!” He gasped as she started to speed up at his request. He groaned more and more, much to the delight of Wanda who continued to enjoy the pleasure in his eyes. 

Vision bucked his hips against her in anticipation as he came. She felt him jerk in her mouth and he fell back down onto the pillows, not even meeting her gaze as she finished him off and sat back up.

He laid down for a while basking himself in warmth and the afterglow. She certainly knew how to make him feel good that was for sure. Wanda laughed and laid down next to his face, gently holding one side of his left cheek. 

“How’d you find that, Vis?”

“You, my gorgeous darling, are a little minx.” He growled. She giggled back at him.

“You did make me some good breakfast, I’ll admit.” She smiled. 

“I love you, Vis.” She added.

“Oh darling, you don’t need to do any of this to show me that you love me.” He pulled her into a warm embrace. 

Her head fell to the side of his shoulders, breathing him in. She had never felt so loved and safe.

“Although, maybe I could show you a little of my thanks?” He whispered seductively into her ear.

She barely had time to even respond to his question before he rolled over and placed his hands on either side of her. It was him this time, who wanted her to feel good now. 

He mirrored the way that she started out with him, kissing her with as much passion as he could give, not too long or short, not too sloppy or sweet, just the way she liked it. He could taste himself on her lips but kept going. 

He brought his lips down from her’s and moved slowly down to her neck, focusing on a certain spot, trying to give her a love bite, but to no avail, as Wanda burst out into giggles. She seemed to have the giggles all morning from what he gathered.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” She muffled her giggles “It’s just you’ve never done this before.”

He pretended to be hurt by her laughter and turned his head away from her. She giggled again. 

“Oh, Vis, come here my love.” She pulled him in again for another kiss but he continued to trail down her collarbone, frustrated when his kisses could not go past her cleavage due to her keeping her pyjamas on.

“Darling, I think I am begging you to take off your clothes now.” He mused.

She pulled him closer and smirked. 

“Make me.”

Vision hesitated for a moment but knew exactly what to do. Instead of going for her cleavage and breasts, he moved down to her thighs and slightly parted her legs. 

He was so glad that when he went to look he could see she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He almost chuckled to himself but held it in.

He let his fingers flutter across her thighs, moving oh-so-slowly as he did, sending goosebumps and waves of anticipation to his blushing wife. She had half a mind to pull him in closer just to get over the anticipation, but she knew not to beg. She wanted him to do that instead. 

Finally, he got to her core, and placed his fingers there but didn’t move them, but waited for her response as he started to move them as slowly as he could. 

She let out a little whimpered moan, and he chuckled to himself.

“You’re such a tease, Vis.” She smirked.

“I love you too.” He responded.

He smiled back before taking his fingers away from her. She only had a brief moment to feel confused as he plunged his face into her thighs and began to use his tongue against her. 

She squealed with delight as his head bobbed up and down between her legs, and he continued to go at a fast pace which she loved. He loved the way his mouth felt against her pretty little body. He had no doubt that she was indeed the most perfect wife in not just Westview, but the entire world.

He listened to her little grunts and moans to direct himself and his tongue. She couldn’t see his face under her pyjama dress, but she didn’t mind so long as he was doing everything right for her.

He placed little kisses on her as he continued to swirl his tongue around, tasting her from the inside-out. She tried hard to hold back on letting her voice out as he continued. She was close and he could feel it.

One of his hands rested on the side of her, close to hips, while the other parted her thighs and held his head in place. She took the other one and held it as tight as she could.

This surprised her husband slightly and took it as a sign and he sped up.

“Vis! I’m close, I’m gonna-”

And she came as her hips almost bucked against him. He pulled his head up from under her pyjama pomo-pom hemmed skirt and smirked, licking his lips and fingers, still ravishing in her taste as she calmed with the pleasure he had brought her, closing her eyes and enjoying it even more.

He laid down on the bed next to her as she began to open her eyes once again.

“Well, darling, how did you find that?” He asked.

“I loved it. Thank you, sweetheart.” She smiled.

A few moments passed between them just holding each other's hand as they listened to each other's slow breaths. 

Wanda leaned in and kissed him again, brushing him up against the bed headboard, Vision kissing her back. She took her lips back and sat her hips against his, sitting up with one leg spilling on the side of the bed. 

She slowly started to take her pyjamas off in front of him, starting with her dress straps, slowly having her breasts exposed to him, until her husband took the hem of the dress into his hands and almost seemed to throw her clothes off, throwing it towards the shirt he took off moments earlier. 

He marvelled in her beauty and grace. She looked like a goddess, an angel, his everything. She giggled a little to herself and at him.

“Shall we, darling?” She asked, a slight hint of seduction in her voice.

“We shall.” He smiled.

He toyed with her breasts and her newly exposed chest, as she let out a muffled mix of giggles and moans against him.

She grinded her hips against his, and he started to positioned himself against her. He took a deep breath in, and he entered her and started to thrust as deep as he could into her. She was tight, but still wet from her recent climax and enjoyment.

She let out a muffled pleasurable cry, and leaned her neck against his, kissing upwards as she could, with each time he lept into her, almost trying to bite her lips to quiet herself. 

Vision held onto her hips, to keep themselves together better as he continued to plunge himself, each time giving the both of them as much of each other as they both wanted.

He kissed her forehead dozens of times, more times as he continued to move more and more. They both knew they were both close, but tried to hold on as close as he could.

“Vision! I-I-” She let out a muffled moan, and he thrusted harder, causing her to almost scream with pleasure. 

“Wanda, I’m gonna-” 

“Wait!” She cried and kept her head next to him, getting one of her hands and pulling his towards hers, intertwining their hands, making sure that when they both reached their peak they’d be together in more ways than one. 

He huffed a little and looked up at her, she smiled at him and their lips crashed together as they held hands. They muffled their moans and came in unison, their love engulfing their bodies and their souls. 

Wanda looked up at her husband again after a minute, his eyes seeming to glow with happiness.

She kissed his chest, and he put his arms around her, almost in an embrace. 

“I love you, Vis.”

“I love you too, Wanda.”

All they both needed that morning was a little bit of lovin. And by God, did they love each other so.


End file.
